vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumiko Shirasagi
Summary Yumiko Shirasagi is the heroine of the Digital Devil Story novels by Aya Nishitani and the first Megami Tensei game. She is the titular "Megami Tensei", or goddess reincarnation of Izanami for which almost the entire franchise is named. Yumiko transfers to Jusho High School after her father's job sends him to Tokyo. She quickly senses something is amiss at the school and notices Akemi Nakajima acting of his own accord during classes. Later joining him in the main quest, on their battle against vile demons, she is trained by Izanami herself later on the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Yumiko, Izanami, Reincarnated Goddess Origin: Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Reincarnated Goddess, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Yumiko can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previously abilties, plus Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Comparable to Akemi Nakajima) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (She rarely uses melee attacks, since she is much more proficient in magic) Durability: Universe level+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Universal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: High (Part of the gifted class on her highschool) Weaknesses: She can get distracted easily, and was not very proficient with her powers at first. Key: Original Novels | Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Japanese Gods Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Book Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1